


Thé

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [23]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Thé

La magie du thé c’est qu’elle est l’unique boisson qu’ils peuvent consommer durant leur voyage. Les herbes sont légères et ne prennent pas beaucoup de place dans les bagages. Elles ne sont pas chères et avec la maîtrise de l’eau de Katara elles peuvent être réutiliser jusqu’à six fois. Ils choisissent leur lieu de bivouac en fonction de la présence d’eau pour Appa et Momo. Pour qu’ils puissent la consommer eux-mêmes, ils sont dans l’obligation de la faire bouillir. C’est toujours mieux de profité du liquide chaud pour faire du thé plutôt que d’attendre qu’elle refroidisse. C’est une boisson qui réchauffe le corps et l’âme amenant un instant de paix dans leur vie tumultueuse. C’est devenu leurs rituels quotidiens. Une fois à terre, tente montée, Appa dessellé, soigné et nourris, le groupe se retrouve autour d’un bon feu réconfortant avec une tasse à la main, soit profitant d’un moment de calme et de silence ou en racontant des anecdotes de leur enfance différentes avec des années d’écarts.


End file.
